Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable canister holder capable of encasing an oxygen tank.
Description of Related Art
Some canister holders have been adapted to integrate a non-rigid collapsible body. Some canister holders have been adapted to include an attachment means such as a hook or clamp. Other canister holders have been adapted to include an intravenous (IV) holder. However, these systems do not teach the present invention. The known prior art does not include holders that feature an articulating joint designed to fit over objects of various sizes and shapes. Additionally, it does not appear that any prior art exists that teaches the invention in its entirety or suggests the combination of such.
So as to reduce the complexity and length of the Detailed Specification, and to fully establish the state of the art in certain areas of technology, Applicant(s) herein expressly incorporate(s) by reference all of the following materials identified in each numbered paragraph below.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,594,545 to Emens describes a nursing bottle holder with a “sliding” method of collapsibility with a curved yoke member. The invention does not teach the pivot method of collapsibility with a lower horizontal supporting restraint.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,826,386 to Conrad describes a nursing bottle holder with a ring meant to support the tapered end of a nursing bottle. The invention does not teach a stopper for supporting the base of a canister.
U.S. Publication No. 2009/0014611 to Hampton describes a drink holding device. The invention does not teach a method of collapsibility.
Applicant(s) believe(s) that the material incorporated above is “non-essential” in accordance with 37 CFR 1.57, because it is referred to for purposes of indicating the background of the invention or illustrating the state of the art. However, if the Examiner believes that any of the above-incorporated material constitutes “essential material” within the meaning of 37 CFR 1.57(c)(1)-(3), applicant(s) will amend the specification to expressly recite the essential material that is incorporated by reference as allowed by the applicable rules.